The invention relates to a device for attaching and guiding at least one tackle cord in a Jacquard machine, the device being provided for being attached to a part of the Jacquard machine and being provided for being attached to at least one tackle cord.
Jacquard machines are provided with a tackle device in order to obtain the open shed principle and/or to obtain a boosting of movement for lifting. In such a tackle device an end of the lower tackle cords is attached to a grid or a frame. This end of the lower tackle cord is called the fixed end of the tackle cord. The other end of the lower tackle cord is connected to one or several cords of the harness in order to carry out the lifting of the Jacquard heddles. This end is called the movable end of the lower tackle cords.
The grid to which the fixed end of the lower tackle cord is attached, may be attached to the frame of the Jacquard machine, adjustable as to height or may also be connected to a mechanism to carry out an up and down movement. Thus, in BE 1 008 974 a tackle grid moving up and down is discussed and in EP 0 219 437 an implementation is represented in which the fixed ends of the tackle cords are attached fixedly and unadjustably to the guiding walls of the tackle.
Devices with adjustable tackle grids have the advantage that the height of the heddle eyes of the Jacquard heddles may be adjusted without having the complete Jacquard machine to be adjusted as to height by a simple adjustment as to height of the tackle grid.
To attach the fixed end of the tackle cords, various embodiments are known. A first embodiment is represented in BE 1 008 974, where the fixed end of the lower tackle cords is hingedly attached to a claw-shaped reed, by means of a T-shaped anchor of synthetic material extruded to form one piece with the cord.
A disadvantage of this device is that, to replace the lower tackle cord in case of possible rupture or wear, the T-shaped anchor must be pushed out of the claw-shaped reed. However, this operation is not too easy to carry out because of the poor accessibility to the rows of the tackle grid.
Another inconvenience is that no guide is provided for guiding the movable ends of the tackle cords. Therefore the tackle cords may rub against the grid bars when the tackle cords are breaking out sideways in case of rapid up and down movements and the return spring device of the harness fails, for a short while, for one reason or another.
Further, a tackle cord connection is known, which indeed provides a guiding eye for the movable tackle cord. The connection consists of an I-shaped piece made of synthetic material in which the fixed end of the tackle cord of the lower tackle cord is maintained in the upper surface in a claw-shaped part as described above and in which down at the base guiding eyes have been provided for the movable end of the lower tackle cord.
It is first of all an inconvenience that the tackle cord still has to be hooked on a claw-shaped part.
Another problem is that several tackle cords are attached to one little block. The I-shaped attachments are stuck onto metal supporting strips, which are attached to the grid. To replace an I-shaped block, the strip has to be pushed out of all the other blocks of one row. This is a very time-consuming operation.
Moreover, with such a device, the pitch of the Jacquard machine is not well respected, because the blocks may get shifted on the metal strip. This causes the danger that the tackle cords may be pulled out of position, in a slanting position causing wear and tear of the guiding of the hooks. Further, the claws at the ends of a block are weak.